No mando a mi corazon
by Glory-chan
Summary: Mayoi encontrara nuevos sentimientos encontrados hacia su colega y amigo Sakaki, asi que decidie hacer cualquier cosa para olvidar esto y sentimiento asi que decide alejarse...pero que pasara cuando Sakaki por fin se de cuenta de lo que siente por ella y que su amejor amiga se va de su lado (pasen y lean no se arrepentiran)
1. y asi comenzo todo

**Hi hermosos y chulos lectores y Fanfictioneros XD aquí yo otra vez a joder este mundo y bueno ahora vine con un fic de Acchi kocchi y pues al final de todo me hubiera encantado que estuviera esta parejita y no solo Tsumiki y Io pero bueno no lo odio, pero para variar hice este fic, el cual ya tenía bastante tiempo de mente y bueno espero que les guste y nada pos.**

**Y Sin más ni más el fic….**

**Declaimer: Acchi kocchi no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para realizar esta historia sin fines de lucro y le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

POV MAYOI

Nya~ me levanto y froto mis ojos, en mi piel siento el calor de la luz del sol, que alegría otro día mas, pero…un momento…el sol ya salió…que hora es… ¡6:35!

Mayoi: ¡aahh! ¡Voy a llegar tarde al instituto! – me levanto de golpe, me empiezo a cambiar me pongo mis coletas, desayuno, preparo mis cosas y todo al mismo tiempo, y salgo de mi casa corriendo con una rebanada de pan en la boca.

Corro y corro a todo lo que puedo, llego hasta la estación de metro y…se me va y no llega uno hasta 10 minutos…aahh no me queda más tiempo, así que no tengo de otra más que llegar corriendo.

Corro a todo lo que me dan mis pies, paso por los lugares de siempre pero esta vez sola sin Hime, ni Tsumiki y tampoco Io así que corro más, ya era tarde y no creo que me los encuentre esta vez, me sentía sola era el mismo camino las mismas calles, solo que ahora no tenía a nadie quien molestar o algo parecido. Y ¡por fin! Llego al instituto veo mi reloj son las 7:05 y vuelvo a ver el portón del instituto y las…. ¡lo están cerrando!

Mayoi: ¡NOOOO! D:- y me lanzo hacia la puerta por la abertura para no quedarme afuera y… ¡me estrello con alguien! El cual también venia corriendo para no llegar tarde.- ¡aahh un lado! Y ¡PUM!.. Me estrelle.

¿?: Eh…- se voltea para ver de quien provenía la voz- ¿auch? – lo tiro y nos caemos al suelo, alzo la mirada para ver a quien tire y es…Salami….un okno Sakaki. Y…

No sé por qué mi corazón se detiene y no sé qué hacer, sigo arriba de él y siento mis mejillas arder, yo…arriba de él, el tiempo para mí se detuvo y por un instante mi respiración se cortó y una gran corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo era algo nuevo pero no sabía por qué…estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, hasta que abrió sus ojos y me miro directo a los , bueno directo al flequillo, pero mira donde se supone que están mus ojos y…al menos yo si podía ver sus ojos je, me asuste de inmediato, y me levanto.

Mayoi: lo siento no fue…no fue mi intención es-es que…yo…llegaba tarde…si eso es.- pero él se levanta y me mira con una risa en su rostro y me pone un dedo en la boca para que me callara.

Sakaki: no te preocupes, yo también llegaba tarde- me decía mientras me sonreía y mi corazón se aceleró, siento un respingón y una gran felicidad, me sentí muy rara ante ello y solo atine a sonrojarme- bueno creo que , al menos ya llegamos no lo crees, es mejor entrar. ¿No es así?.

Mayoi: Nya~ creo que si- digo roja mas no sé qué más puedo hacer, estoy muy nerviosa y al momento de decir eso se me hace un nudo en la garganta y sentí mis piernas temblar ante esa…muy…linda sonrisa.

Sakaki: y bueno… ¿no te lastimaste Mayoi? – dijo rascándose la cabeza se veía gracioso así.

Mayoi: no- dije viendo a otro lado, ¿desde cuándo se preocupa tanto por mí?...pero…que digo…claro que se preocupas…él es mi amigo, no es así. Y luego ya nos dirigimos al aula.

Sakaki y Mayoi: ¡buenos días! :3 - decíamos entrando y saludando a nuestros amigos, que se nos quedan viendo hasta que…

Himechi: aahh- corre a abrazarme- ah me había preocupado, no te vi venir en el camino y no te encontramos después, así que pensé…que te habías enfermado o algo peor 0o0- decía con cara de susto.

Mayoi: pues… ¿Qué crees que me podía haber pasado?- encogiéndome de hombros, no tenía nada más interesante, que hacer que venir a "estudiar" y venir a joder a mis queridísimos amigo.

Io: un secuestro alienígena ¬.¬

Tsumiki: que te hubieras muerto –w–

Sakaki: que estuvieras en una guerras de los mundos y estuvieras a punto de perder. /(._.)/

Hime: que haigas hecho un viaje a la selva y te haigas perdido y estuvieras muerta de hambre y sola -~-

Mayoi: aahh sé que siempre me desean lo mejor, verdad chicos -n- ¬.¬U- dije con sarcasmo.

Chicos: si :3 – con una sonrisa en su rostro ah me adoran. -n-

Después de eso, entra nuestra sensei para dar las clases y termina, otra y otra y otra y… ¡ah! Quiero morir, lo único bueno, que alegría que felicidad, es que solo falta una clase de…matemáticas…waa…vida cruel…mi…cerebro…ya no…le queda batería…no puede funcionar…por ahora -n- y…

Y lo peor de todo esto, es que me siento junto a Sakaki en todas las clase, pero…aun no entiendo, porque me pongo así…tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa, porque siento que se me va el aire cuando se acerca a mí y me hace algún cumplido por las travesuras que hacemos. ¿Pero, porque? Me sonrojo tanto cuando está a mi lado Mayoi katase no es así, yo no puedo sentirme así, y no debo dejar que esto suceda ¿Por qué?...porque no es normal esto que siento y no quiero que sea normal. Toca el timbre. Bueno es mejor olvidar un poco esto y…ah joder y divertirme un rato tengo a mi víctima.

Mayoi: Nya~ Tsumiki ¿Qué haces?- le digo como siempre y un toque de inocencia, cuando veo que no me contesta ya que está muy "entretenida" viendo a cierto chico.- Tsumiki-san.

Tsumiki: nada toda roja, y viendo el suelo, jeje estaba viendo a IOO-kuun ¿eh? Esta es mi oportunidad.

Mayoi: jeje oye…Tsu-mi-ki-sa-an, hoy esta guapo Io-kun no lo crees- dije con tono de picardía y vi la reacción de Tsumiki la cual se puso nerviosa Nya~ jeje

Tsumiki: etto…etto. Yo…es que…la verdad es…- tartamudeaba y se puso como una cereza igual de roja…que es muy poco original ponerse como tomate así que ella ¡se pone como cereza! Aahh mejor la cuido si no se la va a querer comer IiiOO-kuun. Y empezó a temblar a jeje como adoro hacer esto.

Mayoi: y….no se vería mucho más guapo….- le digo en su oído y en susurro-… sin camisa nyyaa~

Tsumiki:- a ella le dio un derrame nasal, pero por primera vez se contuvo. Pero estaba roja y temblando- etto…yo…no…es decir.

Mayoi: ah no…entonces…no te importara si hago…esto- le digo a cercándome a Io para tratar de levantarle la camisa por detrás, ya estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se da la vuelta y queda frente de mí, tan cerca y yo apunto de "abrazarlo" …estábamos frente a frente…¡a punto de besarnos! Y los dos nos quedamos quietos por la cercanía del otro y no nos movíamos, mientras que los dos nos poníamos rojos. Hasta que siento que me jalan de mi bata.

Si…ya espero el golpe de parte de Tsumiki…pero al voltearme me sorprendo al ver quien me arrastra y es…Sakaki…pero…parece enojado... saca del salón hasta los pasillos y llegamos al tejado y por fin me suelta.

Sakaki: ¡viste que estabas a punto de besar a Io!- dijo algo…fastidiado…molesto…nervioso… ¿pero…Porque, porque estaba así Sakaki ese no es el Sakaki que yo conozco?- y todo por querer molestar a Tsumiki-san…suerte que estaba allí, que si no… ¡ibas a dar tu primer beso! – y…repito, ese no es Sakaki ¿oh si? Jamás lo había visto en este estado ni siquiera jugando que se desesperaba, nunca había visto ese sentimiento en sus ojos.

Mayoi: si pero…no pasó nada…no es verdad…jeje- no entiendo aun por qué me siento así no debo hacerlo, él es solo mi amigo y nada más – porque, porque te preocupas tanto…no entiendo…- mi corazón hablo por primera vez no entendía por qué y desde cuando se preocupaba así de mí. Y sobre todo para que se pusiera así.

Sakaki: ¿Por qué?- dijo calmándose y viéndome fijamente hasta que por fin se calmó y dio un gran suspiro y me volvió a ver- que acaso ya no te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste aquella vez- me dijo algo preocupado y curioso me puse a pensar pero mi mente se había bloqueado por completo. – bueno…ah…no me queda de otra más que recordártelo. Dejo ya con una pequeña sonrisa….y fue así….

**Bueno pues, ya termine y esto es todo, pretendía hacerlo más largo pero tengo mucho sueño y poca inspiración así que mejor así, esta es la primera parte y bueno espero que les agrade esta historia y dejen sus review para saber que opinan y nada gracias por leer y se despide su servidora, amiga, escritora y Fanfictionera lel YoYa-san. **

**CHAO CHAO.**


	2. La promesa

**Hola buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea, bueno jeje, si sigo aquí con este pequeño fic...no sé si a muchos les agrade pero aun así seguiré hasta el final, ya que este fic lo hago de corazón, me emocionaba mucho hacer un fic de esta hermosa pareja así que para mí, (y mi pobre alma desolada T.T) es mi meta, terminare este fic cueste lo que me cueste. Jeje si soy muy exagerada. **

**Bueno, bueno no los quiero aburrir sin más preámbulos…ahí va el fic.**

**O-O-O-O-**

_Un poquito del capi anterior:_

_Sakaki: ¿Por qué?- dijo calmándose y viéndome fijamente hasta que por fin se calmó y dio un gran suspiro y me volvió a ver- que acaso ya no te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste aquella vez- me dijo algo preocupado y curioso me puse a pensar pero mi mente se había bloqueado por completo. – bueno…ah…no me queda de otra más que recordártelo. Dejo ya con una pequeña sonrisa….y fue así…._

_Fin._

POV SAKAKI

Y…no pude más, simplemente solté una pequeña sonrisita, creo que al final de todo, solo exagere un poco. Pero ya que, pero; es que le había prometido algo a Mayoi y estaba muy decidido a cumplirlo después de todo, era mi mejor amiga. Aparte…no se…no sé porque…me dio un respingón en el cuerpo al verlos de esa manera….pero, bueno olvidando eso que me pone tan…incomodo.

Aquella promesa que le hice a hace tiempo y espero no haber hecho en vano, la voltee a mirar y sentí como ese mismo día que le prometí eso, después de todo lo único que quiero es que mí, compromiso se le cumpla su cometido…el cual es demostrar, que puedo cumplir mis promesas y…mostrar mis sentimientos. Era esto y mucho más pero no había ni siquiera pasado 5 minutos.

Mayoi: eh...este…eh yo…Sakaki…- reí ante su nerviosismo, talvez era por lo preocupado que me veía...jeje si…de seguro me tuve que ver como un idiota. No me quedo otra que verla a los ojos y dar un fuerte y gran suspiro.

Sakaki: bueno pues….todo fue así…- y empecé a dejar que mi mente volara y hablar del tema… ah ya me acuerdo…- fue cuando…

_Flash back POV: Sakaki _

_Era el cumpleaños de Tsumiki-san, después de todo, todos nosotros somos amigos ¿no es así?, y juntos decidimos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, nos la pasamos de lo mejor, mi hermana y yo preparamos el pastel, *bueno para que miento mi hermana*, Hime-san trajo las bebidas, Mayoi-chan se encargó de del postre *por suerte no tenían ranas* y la decoración….¿y Io?...bueno Io tuvo el trabajo más importante….¡fue el regalo!..."el regalo Io".. después de todo, no sería una gran fiesta si no hubiera regalo para la cumpleañera._

_Y bueno después de tanto, si sorprendimos a Tsumiki y nos la pasamos bien, hablando, riendo con los juegos que preparo Mayoi. Bueno un montón de cosas…hasta que llegó la hora de dar el regalo .y jajaja…que mejor regalo que a Io con un moño en la cabeza. Me sigo preguntando, ¿por qué no lo acepto?...nah….creo, que lo quiere abrir…en privado. ¬w¬_

_Le cantamos las mañanitas _**(1)**_ comimos, pastel y…ya al final con una excusa dejamos por fin solos a…la dueña y el regalo io ¬w¬ _

_Estaban allí los dos tortolos, y nosotros allí "observando con cautela" desde una pequeña abertura en la puerta, mientras los otros dos no se limitaban a mas que hablar y hablar y… ¡que aburrición! Al menos que valga algo la pena estar aquí apretados ya que estábamos en el armario de Tsumiki-san. ¡Necesito airee! ¡me ahogo! ¡ayuda! _

_Mientras tanto nosotros apenas escuchábamos y…espera…están diciendo algo…_

_Io: ya se han tardado mucho los chicos no lo crees Tsumiki- y la voltea a ver_

_Tsumiki: eh…etto..etto..eh..cr-cre-creo que si- muy nerviosa _

_Io: No fueron a la pastelería de Miiko-chan por unos pastelillos que Mayoi dejo alla y Sakaki y Hime la acompañaron umm- mira la puerta – de seguro tardaran un rato – se puso a pensar y hizo una sonrisa de medio lado jojo tiene algo en mente….espera un minuto …..el me dijo que tenia un regalo que darle a Tsumiki-san…- .nosotros nos pegamos mas a la puerta para escuchar mejor y….pudimos ver que sacaba una pequeña cajita envuelta de color azul y tenia un liston morado- Tsumiki tenia algo que darte desde ya hace mucho tiempo...- le entrega la caja mientras Tsumiki se queda congela al no saber que decir._

_Digo, el "regalo" le da otro regalo a su dueña valla eso si no me lo esperaba._

_Tsumiki: gra-gra-gra-gracias i-i-Io – la toma y retira el liston y desenvuelve cuidadosamente la caja , mientras que Hime, Mayoi y yo queríamos ya salir de allí para ver mucho mejor todo eso y cuando ¡por fin podemos ver que es!...¡un collar!...pero no cualquier collar...uno de gato negro y que se lo regalo Io. Ella estaba sonrojada viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Hime: aahh que lindo…- decía en modo de susurro_

_Mayoi: sshhh aquí viene la mejor parte…. Ahora Tsumiki ya desenvolvió el regalo de Io ahora desenvolverá al "regalo Io"_

_Hime: ahhh que no no no no no no- estaba al borde de la hemorragia nasal, y pobre se pérderia el "algo" que tanto andábamos esperando…._

_Sakaki: ssshhh que nos van a descubir- seguimos allí apretados y "observando con cautela" desde el armario y mientras tanto los tortolitos…- sshh esperen escucho algo_

_Io: bueno…dejame ponértelo…-decia tomando el collar y poniéndoselo en el cuello- ¡listo! – se pone frente a ella y la observa…- se te ve bien- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro…y trata de levantarse ya que se encontraba agachado para estar a la altura de Tsumiki y estaban al lado de un mesita que se encontaba en el entro y al tratar de levantarse se resbala y….y…..¡besa a Tsumiki!...se separan después y rápido mientras nosotros aquí viendo que pasa…._

_¿Qué? Esperaban que les contara todo con detalle pues no…solo se besaron y ya ¬¬_

_Y seguimos viendo mientras que_

_Io: eh…Tsumiki…yo—pero antes que terminara ya le había dado un derrame nasal…el solo rio…y se que dijo algo pero yo no lo escuche…- feliz cumpleaños…espero que te haiga gustado el regalo- *decía mientras se relamia el labio claro Sakaki no lo vio*_

_Y allí yo vi a las otras dos chicas que estaban con migo y….¡hombre muerto, señores! ¡hemos perdido a Himechi! ¡a muerto con honor…..y un derrame nasal!. Mientras que después veo a Mayoi la cual solo veía callada sin nada que decir...casi seria y con un aura de duda.- que te sucede Mayoi- digo en voz baja para que no nos descubran, ella se desconcierta y sale de su mundo y luego…me sonríe._

_Mayoi: a de ser lindo que la persona que te guste te de tu primer beso…¿no lo crees?…_

_Sakaki: si…ha de serlo – la vi y se que tenia una duda pero que no quería decir- pero…por que lo preguntas…acaso no crees que sea cierto._

_Mayoi: talvez…pero…ha de ser muy dificil que suceda, estoy feliz por Tsumiki…a ella si se le cumplio su deseo…- me dijo con una sonrisa pero luego cambio su expresión- espero algún dia, me pueda suceder algo parecido…ojala…alguna vez- la vi y no se algo se movio en mi, lo había pedido con el corazón – ya que es muy difícil que los deseos se hagan realidad._

_Sakaki: - me quede con la duda por un minuto luego solo deje de pensar…y dije lo que crei correcto.- pues…si alguien esta allí para ti..no creo que sea ya muy difícil no lo crees…- me vio con sorpresa y dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor con migo mismo- y que tal si soy esa persona es una promesa vale...- dije extendiendo mi brazo y sonriendo._

_Mayoi: vale…mi nuevo subordinado –_

_Sakaki: ¡que! No no no ok que te ayudar …no voy a ser tu subordinado – decía "ofendido"_

_Mayoi: ok….colega – decía tratando de que no gritara ya que estábamos "escondidos"_

_Sakaki: si…eso suena mejor – dije ya feliz dándole un abrazo…era una hermosa escena un pequeño y sucio cuarto con el cuerpo de Himechi tarado en el suelo y nosotros dos quitándole el oxígeno al otro ya por el reducido espacio….¡todo genial!_

_Fin del flask black _

Bueno y ya le conte la historia, la realidad es que si se acordó fácilmente, pero aun asi, parecía ida…no estaba en si…era diferente; mas ella sigue siendo mi amiga y se que no quiere a Io después de todo ella sabe lo que esos dos se sienten mutuamente, asi que no podía dejar que lo besara aquí esta su subordinado al rescate…digo su colega

La vi de reojo nos limitamos a solo sonreir, no había nada que decir y la verdad eso fue suficiente para saber que estabamos bien asi. Nos fuimos a clase y paso el dia hasta tener que ir a casa pero…en le camino veo al cielo y me pingo a pensar.

Y no se desde ese dia ella sabe que le hice una promesa y ahora somos mas que amigos…somos colegas y…estoy feliz de que sea asi.

**Ok ok hola, lo siento la demora pero shalala y shalala aquí esta el capi 2 valla…me tarde un año en subir wow, como pasa el tiempo – aura nostálgica- pero bueeno, espero que estén bien Feliz año nuevo, Feliz navidad, Feliz reyes y Feliz Todo :D espero que les haiga gustado, dejen su comentario…se aceptan de todo hasta tomatazos para una sopa.**

**Mañanitas: canción que se canta en los cumpleaños (digo esto por que quien sabe como se llame en su país)**

**Y nada se despide su amiga, servidora, consejera, loca, escritora y Fanfictionera del alma Glory-chan o Yoya-san o como me quieran llamar**

**CHAO CHOA**


End file.
